My Frist Endless Love
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Minako acordou numa cama que não era sua com uma companhia que não era a de seu ursinho de pelúcia.


**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi a moça que deu criou os personagens que iluminou minha infância e que continuam iluminando todos os momentos de minha vida**.**

**

* * *

My first Endless Love**

Ok, como isso foi acontecer?! Como isso foi acontecer?! COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER?!!

Caro leitor você não deve entender o motivo do meu desespero não é?

Pois vou explicar-me agora: Acordei na cama do Kunzite não! Saitou... Que seja! O que importa é que: EU ESTOU NA CASA DELE – porque definitivamente essa não era minha casa nem de nenhuma das meninas – NA CAMA DELE E O MAIS IMPORTANTE: Não tenho idéia de como vim parar aqui...

Não, isso não é o mais importante. O importante mesmo é que: EU ESTOU NA CAMA DELE CARAMBA!

Como eu sei que estou na cama dele? Oras! É porque ele está aqui do meu lado!

Que ele não acorde. Que ele não acorde. Que ele não acorde.

Mas, eu tenho que me acalmar! Afinal, eu sou a reencarnação da deusa do amor não do desespero.

Vou tentar me lembrar da noite anterior, quem sabe assim eu não lembro como eu vim parar aqui.

Eu estava numa festa com as meninas, a Usagi-chan saiu cedo junto com o Mamo-chan dela por causa da barriga dela que está enorme, parece que ela engoliu um balão – e do jeito que ela tem comido ultimamente não seria difícil de acontecer - eu fiquei sem minha parceira de porre, eu e algumas das meninas estávamos jogando strip-pocker...

Meu Deus! Como eu fiz isso?! Todo o Shitennou estava lá!

Eu bebi muito, er... Fiz umas coisas que não deveria fazer... Tipo... Agarrar o Saitou... Uhhhm... Tinha esquecido como ele beijava bem...

AI! Isso não está ajudando, apesar de ser sempre eu quem bebe demais nas festas é a primeira vez que acordo num lugar que não é minha cama ou a cama de alguém conhecido... Ta, o Saitou é alguém conhecido, mas...

E se nós... E se nós...

Droga! Eu ainda era virgem! Era?! Que mané era Minako! Você ainda é! Não sou?

Isso também não está ajudando! Estou ficando desesperada de novo! Ai eu acho que vou choraaaaar! Ok eu já estou chorando. Certo, eu já abri o maior berreiro.

E ai... Ele acordou.

Me encarou com aqueles olhos prateados agora confusos, eu engoli o choro, nós ficamos nos encarando daquele jeito por uns breves segundos em que seus pensamentos deveriam estar confusos pelo sono interrompido pelo meu choro.

Ele tirou os cabelos que caiam na frente do rosto e franziu o cenho eu continuei no mesmo jeito, encolhida com o rosto vermelho e molhado.

- Cho... – começou desse jeito, mas desistiu – Qual é o motivo do escândalo?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Não existe, ainda não foi criada criatura mais insensível que esse cara!

Como ele ousa falar dessa forma com uma pobre dama que ele seqüestrou e pelo que percebi também abusou hunft!

Depois dessa eu nunca vou conseguir me casaaar!

Preciso dizer que voltei a chorar? Só que dessa vez chorei com mais vontade.

Ele definitivamente não soube o que fazer para tentar me acalmar, hora gritava, hora dizia coisas doces... Não importa, só sei que se eu não estivesse tão ocupada chorando desconsoladamente estaria rindo feito louca dessa cena tão anti-Saitou.

Então ele parou de tentar me fazer parar de chorar apenas segurou minha mão e ficou ali me mandando aquele olhar preocupado e o engraçado foi que...

Foi que assim que ele conseguiu me acalmar.

Meu ultimo soluço veio antes de um suspiro.

Nós ainda ficamos sem falar nada por algum tempo durante o qual eu sequei com as costas das mãos as lágrimas e juntei meus cabelos e coloquei-os em cima de meu ombro esquerdo.

Vendo que eu já estava voltando a minha cor normal ele voltou a falar comigo, mas dessa vez tentando ser delicado, com certeza estava com medo de eu abrir o berreiro novamente.

- Vai me dizer por que estava chorando?

- Como assim por quê? – perguntei incrédula – E-eu acordei na sua cama! Não me lembro como vim parar aqui! N-nós poderimos ter feito qualquer tipo de coisa ontem eu nem estava falando com você e...

- Não fizemos nada ontem.

- E eu nunca tinha... Como?

- Não fizemos nada ontem Minako. – repetiu ele enquanto eu continuava a olhá-lo com cara de tacho, eu me lembrava de algumas coisas e nada do que me lembrava me parecia com o "nada" dele – Não que você não quisesse...

- COMO? – que eu não queira? Como assim?!

- Você bebeu demais, começou a me beijar e dormiu no meio do beijo estava todo mundo muito bêbado demais para te levar em casa sobrou pra mim só que bem, eu não sabia onde era sua casa. –Ele disse isso tudo assim, de uma vez como se comentasse uma coisa banal que acontece todo dia. Eu não disse que ele era o rei insensível?

- Ai você me levou pra sua? – Ai eu odeio esse cara... Pelo menos eu ainda sou virgem... – Então não aconteceu nada, não fizemos nada, e agora você vai me levar em casa, certo? – isso que é alívio!

- Errado. – Errado?! Como errado?! – Nós temos que conversar Minako.

- Conversar? Pra que conversar? Eu não tenho nada pra conversar! – eu levantei bem rapidinho me afastando dele rapidamente.

- Não, Minako. – ele se levantou também, me seguindo. – Espere.

Eu sai do quarto praticamente correndo ele foi me seguindo virei para olha-lo droga! Ele está perto! Ai! Bati a cabeça na parede... Quem manda olhar pra trás?!

To perdida... Droga de apartamento enorme! Eu não sei onde é a saiiiiiida!!

- Pare com isso Minako, está sendo ridícula e infantil. – ele me xingou e ainda segurou meu braço! Isso não é o absurdo dos absurdos?!

Já sei o que eu vou fazer!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – sim caro leitor, isso foi um grito! Um belo grito! – Se você não me soltar eu vou gritar! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- Você já está gritando... – ele fez cara de quem estava irritado, mas quem se importa com ele? Eu que não me importo!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Aha! Achei a porta!

- Pare com isso Minako!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Olha ali! – eu apontei para uma coisa inexistente atrás dele e ele...

OLHOU! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Não acredito que ele caiu nessa!

E foi assim que eu escapei hohohoho, é eu sou o máximo!

**oOoOo**

Mas, sim como eu dizia. Fui correndo pra casa disse pra minha mãe – sim eu ainda moro com meus pais, algo conta uma garota de 21 anos morar com os pais? – que tinha dormido na casa de Mako-chan, e depois de tomar um banho bem demorado pra tirar aquele fedor de general do bem que ficou do mau e depois do bem de novo com nome de pedra de meu lindo corpinho fui filar bóia er...

Fui visitar a Usagi-chan!

Chegando naquele apartamento suuuuuper chique onde minha melhor amiga e princesa amada mora, fiquei apertando a campainha até alguém me atender.

O que? Eu mal-educada? Claro que não! Sou uma dama! Um exemplo de refinamento!

Logo abriram a porta era Ikkuko-mama! Estava com tantas saudades dela! Fazia uma semana inteira que eu não à via!

- IKKUKO-MAMA! – pulei em cima dela a abraçando forte.

- M-minako-chan cof querida cof e-stá me fufocando! – realmente quando a soltei ela estava roxinha tadinha.

- Como está senhora? E o Kenj-papa e o Shingo-kun? – perguntei segurando as mãos dela.

- Estão todos bem querida, e seu pai? Sua mãe sei que está bem a vi ontem no supermercado.

- Ele está bem sim! E cadê a Usagi-chan? – perguntei passando os olhos pela sala, normalmente ela estava lá jogando vídeo-game, vocês já viram uma grávida de sete meses conseguir jogar vídeo-game? Pois é, a Usagi-chan consegue!

- Ela está no quarto do bebê, Mamoru-san está com ela também – disse ela balançando a cabeça com a expressão meio desgostosa.

- Ainda! Já não era pra ele ter ido trabalhar?

- Era, mas quem disse que a Usagi deixa? Antes quando ela o prendia assim ele cortava, mas com ela grávida ele acaba a agradando, essa Usagi... Está lá numa manha só! - Eu ri essa Usagi-chan não tem jeito mesmo. – Vai lá vê-la, vê se consegue faze-la largar do pé do coitado do Mamoru-san. A Usa pode até ser minha filha adorada, mas não sei o que esse menino viu nela, não sei!

- Certo, então vou indo! - e fui em direção ao caminho conhecido deixando Ikuku-mama para trás ela devia estar cozinhando pra Usagi-chan antes de eu chegar, Mamo-chan não deixa ela chegar perto da cozinha depois de grávida.

Isso me lembra ela imitando o moreno quando a proibiu Usagi-chan disse que ele disse algo como: "Você é tão desastrada Usa, que era capaz de cair de cabeça na panela e ficar entalada pela barriga!". Morro de rir ao lembrar, ela até imitou a voz dele, e é óbvio que não ficou nem um pouco parecida.

Ao chegar perto do quarto mais cor-de-rosa da casa já pude ouvir a voz do casal residente.

- Sente, Mamo-chan... – era voz de Usagi-chan ela parecia concentrada, mas logo depois ouvi o riso dela.

- Mexeu... – era a voz dele tinha tanta ternura nela...

Eu queria tanto aquilo pra mim também... Sabe o que eles tinham.

Não queria tirar nada deles, nunca!

Jamais pensaria nisso eu os amo demais, principalmente Usagi-chan é minha princesa amada minha vida sempre estará á serviço de sua felicidade!

Não era isso! Eu... Simplesmente queria aquilo sabe?

Ter alguém que eu amasse e que me amasse também... É pedir muito?

Mas, já que eu não tenho dada disso –por enquanto que fique muito bem registrado – eu vou me vingar mandando o Mamo-chan pro trabalho e acabando com a manha da Usagi-chan! Como dizem vingança é um gato que se põe no rio! MUAHUAHUAHUA!

E com essa decisão em mente eu pulei na gente da porta impondo minha presença.

GO MINA! GO!

- USAGI-CHAN!!! MAMO-CHAN!

- Ah! Mina-chan! Que bom que você veio!

- Mamo-chan! Que bom que você vai! – falei com ele antes de ele poder me responder.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! MINA-CHAN MALVADA! VEIO SÓ PRA TIRAR MEU MAMO-CHAN DE MIM!

- Mas, ela está certa Usako, já era pra eu ter ido. – ele secou as lágrimas do rosto dela e a beijou, confesso que desviei o olhar por algum motivo ver um casal feliz como aquele estava me incomodando... Deve ser a TPK (o que é TPK? Fácil Tensão pós Kunzite, não tem doença pior acredite!)... PRECISO DE CHOCOLATE! – Tchau senhoritas.

- Tchau Mamo-chan! – respondia alegremente me postando atrás da poltrona onde Usagi-chan estava sentada.

- M-MAMO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! – ela continuou a chorar com os braços estendidos em direção a ele, Deus, que drama...

Ainda deu para ouvir ele se despedindo da sogra antes de sair, Ikkuko-mama me gritou um "Bom trabalho Minako-chan" lá da cozinha eu ri, Usagi-chan emburrou-se ainda mais, como uma garotinha contrariada.

Depois de um longuíssimo tempo de um minuto e meio de silêncio eu resolvi acabar com ele!

- Vai ficar sem falar comigo pra sempre Usagi-chan?

- E porque eu deveria falar – ela soluçou – você só veio aqui pra tirar meu Mamo-chan! – soluçou de novo – QUE TIPO DE AMIGA É VOCÊ EIN MINA-CHAN?!

- A do tipo que tenta manter os maridos das amigas nos empregos! Ele podia ser demitido por atraso sabia?!

- PODE NADA! MAMO-CHAN É MARAVILHOSAMENTE MARAVILHOSO DEMAIS PARA SER DESPEDIDO!

- PODE SIM SENHORA! VOCÊS PODERIAM ATÉ ACABAR MORANDO DEBAIXO DE UMA PONTE!

- ISSO NUNCA IA ACONTECER MINA-CHAN! E PARA DE GRITAR! A CHIBIUSA VAI COMEÇAR A CHORAR!

- SÓ SE ELA FOSSE TRANGÊNICA NEH USAGI-CHAN?! E além do mais você também está gritando comigo, coisa que não deveria! Poxa! Eu to sensível! Acordei na cama de um _homem_ hoje!

- Idai? Eu acordo na cama do melhor deles todo dia e não reclamo! Nem um pouco até...

- Sua pervertida! Você é casada não vale!

- Ta, mas me fala: Na cama de quem que você me acordou?

- Agora você ta interessada neh? Sua fofoqueira!

- Vai me contar ou não?!

- Certo, certo! – senti meu rosto esquentar em antecipação – foi na do Saitou...

- Sai- quem?

- O Kunzite Usagi-chan!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Não lembro dele não!

- ARGH! COMO VOCÊ REVIVE AQUELA PESTE SEM SABER QUEM ELE ERA?!

- EU NÃO ESCOLHI NÃO TAH?! Só... Saí revivendo todo mundo! Mas diga logo quem é esse cara!

- Você é mesmo distraída neh Usagi-chan! Ele é o imbecil do melhor amigo do seu marido!

- DO MAMO-CHAN?

- E você tem outro?

- Claro que não! Mas, acho que estou me lembrando, é aquele hiper calado que se veste sempre de branco e parece uma daquelas pilastras gregas?

- Esse mesmo... Você sabe o que é pilastra grega?

- SÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRIO?! Mas que sortuda ein Mina-chan! – ela me deu um empurrão afetuoso que quase me derrubou do braço da poltrona que era onde eu estava sentada – Ele é o maior gato, claro não tão gato quanto meu Mamo-chan mais ainda assim um gato! – como podem ver ela ignorou a pergunta.

- Ai Usagi-chan! Ele não é nada disso não! É só um metido irritante isso sim!

- Nyaaa! Você está caidinha por ele Mina-chan!!

- Não estou nada! – preciso dizer que estou toda vermelha de braços cruzados e fazendo exatamente a mesma cara de garotinha contrariada que minha gêmea de mãe e pai diferente tinha feito há pouco tempo atrás? – E além do mais agente só dormiu mesmo, ou pelo menos é o que ele diz, e eu realmente prefiro acreditar nele!

- Uhhhhhhhhm – ele podia parar com isso não podia? – Mas e ai me conta direito essa história, vocês estão juntos?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! Aconteceu assim... – e aí eu contei toda história pra ela incluindo os detalhes sórdidos, mas quando eu digo toda história eu digo toda história mesmo! Inclui coisas que já devia ter contado a ela há muito tempo como nosso romance no Milênio de Prata, o beijo na rua das alamedas e tudo mais e sabe qual foi a conclusão que ela tirou disso? A errada!

- EU SABIAAAA! VOCÊ O AMA!

- NÃO AMO!

**oOoOo**

Usagi-chan é tão má! Agente ficou discutindo a tarde inteira!

O casamento e a maternidade não deviam tê-la deixado mais madura?

Certo, não dá para colocar o nome da Usagi-chan numa mesma frase em que tenha a palavra maturidade... Mas, o que estou dizendo! O meu também não entraria de jeito nenhum a não ser que fosse uma frase negativa!

Mas, mudando de assunto bruscamente, como eu Aino Minako – meu nome é liiiindo! Arrasa neh? - estava esgotada psicologicamente depois daquela conversa cheia de revelações gritos e não sei mais o que resolvi relaxar!

E, nada melhor para descansar minha cabecinha dourada do que uma boa taça tripla de sorvete somada a visão paradisíaca do mar que dá pra ver no parque aonde eu sempre vou com as meninas – e o Mamo-chan – fazer piqueniques.

Eu até chamei a Usagi-chan pra vir comigo, mas nós ficamos conversando o dia todo e só tem uma coisa que ela não troca por uma taça enorme se sorvete à luz do crepúsculo: Chiba Mamoru. E este, já estava chegando, pra vocês verem quanto tempo ficamos falando besteiras.

Então eu me fui da casa dela assim que ele chegou, não gosto de deixar minha amiga sozinha e também não gosto de ficar sozinha, nós duas somos desse tipo que não gosta de solidão e como Ikkuko-mama já tinha ido fazia tempo resolvi deixa-los e também não queria estragar aquele clima meloso deles com a minha presença radiante!

Mas, sabem de uma coisa? Mesmo com essa taça maravilhosa e com a visão linda o sol que já quase não pode ser mais visto entrando no mar, estou me sentindo sozinha agora...

Essa sensação sufocante de que está me faltando alguma coisa... AI! Isso não é pra mim, não combina nem um pouco comigo! CHEGA!

Ops!

Não hora que eu gritei "chega!" todo mundo olhou pra mim, é melhor eu ficar quietinha comendo meu sorvete...

Sorvete?

CADÊ O MEU SORVETE!!!

AHHH NÃO! AH NÃO! AH NÃO! AH NÃO!!!!

MEU SORVETE CAIU NO MAAAAAAAAAAR!!

NÃO É JUUUUUUUUUUSTO!!!

- O que não é justo é que você fique gritando e chorando no meio de um parque como este.

Aquela frieza irritante, aquela voz irritante, aquelas roupas brancas irritantes, aqueles olhos brilhantes irritantes e todo o resto da existência irritante daquele ser irritante na minha frente!!!

Sabem aquela coisa sobre solidão me sufocar? Risquem aquilo de suas memórias! Pois no momento preferia muito mais ficar sozinha!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

- Pare de gritar Minako, está todo mundo olhando! – estava mesmo.

- Que seja, mas você ainda não me respondeu!

- O parque é público.

ODEIO ELE!!

- Então eu saio dele. – e dei as costas até parece que vou derramar sobre ele minha presença radiante! Hunft!

- Minako, não. – ele me segurou e me virou para ele, mas que mania que ficar me agarrando quando eu quero ir embora isso já está me enchendo!

- Me solta!

- Não vou te soltar! Preciso que me ouça!

- Não vai me soltar?! Então toma isso! – eu ainda estava com a colher cheia do sorvete na mão e joguei na camisa branca de propaganda de sabão em pó dele hohohohoho ficou toda suja! Bem feito!

- Isso não vai me impedir de te soltar. – voz calma, sempre calma argh!

- Não?! Então eu vou gritar!

- Tente.

Eu bem que tentei, mas ele tinha um jeito bem eficiente de me calar, é óbvio que ele me beijou eu sei que vocês sabem disso!

Eu não gosto quando ele me beija... Eu O-D-E-I-O, quando ele faz isso, por que... Porque sinto que estou cedendo...

Seus braços são tão quentes, tão familiares...

O perfume me lembra o frescor do vento e os lábios...

NÃO, OS LÁBIOS NÃO!

- CHEGA! – o empurrei com os braços, foi um empurrão um tanto inútil já que continuei presa a ele que era bem mais forte do que eu, bem pelo menos me livrei da parte do corpo dele que começa com "l".

- Agora também tem sorvete na sua roupa. – e sorriu. Os sorrisos dele são como chuva no deserto de onde ele vem: raros e com pouca duração.

Ele só está se divertindo comigo, era como pensei. – porque está chorando?

- E-estou chorando? – toquei meu rosto com as mãos e depois às observei molhadas com por minhas lágrimas – me deixe ir embora Saitou, estou falando sério.

- Me responda uma coisa primeiro.

- Não vou te responder por que estou chorando! Eu também não sei!

- Não é isso que eu quero saber.

- Então o que é? Fale logo!

- Porque não estamos juntos e você foge de mim assim, com tanta veemência?

- Você disse que era só uma pergunta, aí tem duas. – e também não sei o que é vermencia.

- Está fugindo de novo! E se prestar atenção é só uma pergunta!

- E se eu não quiser responder? – cruzei os braços.

- Então ficaremos aqui para sempre.

- Não pode me obrigar!

- Você sabe que posso. – eu fiquei calada olhando para meu vestido arruinado – Minako, por favor!

- Certo! Se você quer tanto saber aqui vai o motivo: Porque você não me ama! Por que você por muito tempo esteve apaixonado por alguém que não era eu! Porque você me beijou quando achava que eu era a garota que você amava! Droga Saitou eu não quero ser deixada de novo! E nem quero te deixar... E sei que isso pode acontecer... Eu sei que sempre vou escolher a princesa à você sempre.

- Eu sei que sempre vai escolhê-la a mim, não me importo com isso, você não vai ter mais oportunidades de escolher estamos do mesmo lado agora, não existem mais segredos não tem mais a menor probabilidade de acontecer do Shitennou ser controlado novamente. Não é justo que você me julgue pelas ações de guerra todos nós acreditávamos que estávamos certos sobre Beryl naquela época.

- Vocês traíram quem tinha prometido proteger! O príncipe!

- Beril nos fez acreditar que ele tinha nos traído também! Mas, não importa! Fomos todos perdoados, renascemos como pessoas novas não têm motivo para você me culpar pó isso agora. E sobre Okappi... – argh ele ainda a chama pelo primeiro nome sinto uma onda quente de ódio me subindo pelo corpo!! – eu era um garoto com uma paixonite por uma professora! Uma besteira adolescente! Você não tem moral para me acusar disso depois de tantos "primeiros amores". – maldito Arutemisu! Aquele fofoqueiro!

As palavras foram com o vento e o silêncio tomou seu lugar, não me atrevia a olha-lo a luz do luar que agora brilhava sob nossas cabeças iria me trair, iria brilhar sobre ele me trazendo lembranças de uma mentira, ele havia me dito todas aquelas coisas mas, não havia me dito o principal.

Na verdade eu nem precisava ouvir todas aquelas coisas se ele tivesse me dito o que eu realmente queria ouvir, afinal todos aqueles motivos eram falsos, meu coração jamais o culpara de verdade por nenhuma daquelas coisas.

Ele não me amava, e aquilo era um fato confirmado pelo seu silêncio.

- Adeus Saitou. – dessa vez eu iria me soltar nem que para isso precisasse me transformar em Sailor Vênus e lutar com ele.

- O que? Minako por quê?

Como assim por quê? Qual era o problema dele afinal?

- Você não me ama não é? Porque continua me segurando aqui?

- Como não? Eu não estou tentando te dizer isso desde o início dessa conversa sem sentido?

- A-ama?

Ele suspirou descruzou os meus braços e colocou-os em volta de seu pescoço aproximando nossos rostos, e-eu acho que vou desmaiar...

- Se, não me sentisse assim qual seria o sentido se estar aqui com você? – como percebem ele tem um sério problema com a palavra começada por "a".

Então ele foi aproximando nossos rostos, mas eu os distanciei.

- Qual o problema agora?

- Quero que me prometa uma coisa primeiro.

- O que tiver ao meu alcance.

- Quero que seja para sempre meu primeiro amor.

- Como quiser.

Então ele me beijou.

VOCÊS ENTENDERAM?! ELE ME BEIJOU!

EU TENHO NAMORADO AGORA HOHOHOHOHO!

NÃO SOU MAIS UMA SOLTEIRORA DE VINTE E UM ANOS!

GO MINA! GO!

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic de Sailor Moon que acabou sendo uma Kunzite & Vênus, sei que não vou receber muito reviews pois o fandom deste casal é mínimo aqui no Brasil afinal neste site só tem mais uma fic dos dois.**

**Mas nada, repito, nada me tira o enorme prazer de escrever uma fic tendo como protagonista minha Sailor preferida!**

**Escrevi essa fic escutando Endless Love, que tem uma parte assim: "**My first love/You're every breath that I take /You're every step I make" **Esse primeiro amor me lembrou a Mina demais! Recomendo que escutem é uma música muito linda!**

**Bem, é só isso e até a próxima!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
